


Inside Out

by BirdOfHermes



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Dad!Harry is the best, Disney, Dresden Files Family Feels, F/M, Family Feels, I REGRET NOTHING, Mom!Murphy is also the best, Schmoop, So much schmoop, inside out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Murphy take Maggie to see Inside Out. Conversations ensue, both hilarious and adorable. Post Skin Game, but mostly my own sort of mini-AU. See notes inside for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend for a moment that Maggie Dresden is maybe six or seven years old so that the premise works. Peace Talks is probably another year away and this is the only way to soothe my need for Dad!Harry and Mom!Murphy, so please enjoy this unapologetic schmoop. 
> 
> And relax, there are no spoilers for Disney's Inside Out. I'm not a monster.

“Dad,” Maggie Dresden said, glancing up at the wizard. “What emotions do you think run your head?”

Harry coughed a little. “I don’t know, kid. What do you think?”

Karrin Murphy, who stood on the other side of the child holding her hand, opened her mouth and Harry pointed a long finger at her. “And no comments from the Peanut Gallery.”

Murphy just smiled and kept walking alongside them as Maggie rubbed her chin. “I dunno. Sometimes I think you’re really happy, like Joy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. When you’re with me and Aunt Murphy, you’re always happy.”

Harry felt his cheeks flushing, and the side of his head felt like it was starting to catch fire due to Murphy’s intensely amused staring. “Is that right?”

“But when Mister scratches up the sofa or Uncle Thomas eats all the ice cream, I think you’re angry.”

“It was a nice couch, alright? I only threw my shoe at him once.”

Murphy arched an eyebrow. Harry scowled. “Okay, twice, but I never hit him with it.”

“Because he would have thrown it back,” Murphy said with a grin.

“Alright, Peanut Gallery, so who do you think runs your head? I could make a pretty strong case for Disgust.”

Maggie tugged at Harry’s hand, pouting. “No way! Aunt Murphy is always nice to me. She brings me presents and she reads me mystery books when you’re not home.”

“Why, thank you, Maggie,” Murphy said, shooting Harry a smug look.

“Sure, gang up on the only Y-chromosome present,” he grumbled, lifting her over a puddle as they crossed the street towards Murphy’s car.

“I’m really happy we saw the movie. I hope I never get sad like the girl was.”

Harry slowed a little, feeling uncertainty worm its way up his chest. He glanced at Murphy again and she gave him a brief nod. He stopped and knelt in front of her, smiling softly.

“That’s a lovely thought, munchkin. But everybody gets sad sometimes. You shouldn’t be scared if that ever happens, because I’ll always be around to make you happy again.”

Maggie gnawed her bottom lip, her dark eyes hesitant beneath the mop of curls. “Promise?”

Harry kissed her forehead. “Promise. Cross my heart and hope to—OW!”

Murphy glared as he rose, clutching the top of his skull. “I will hurt you.”

“Touchy, Murph. I wasn’t gonna actually say it.”

She sighed, unlocking the car. “Sure, you weren’t. Get her strapped in, would you?”

“Of course, dear.” Harry opened the car door and Maggie climbed in, waiting patiently while he put on her seatbelt.

“What do you think your islands of personality are, Dad?”

“Hmm,” he said, pretending to think. “There’d definitely be a Sarcasm Island.”

Murphy snorted from where she sat on the driver’s side. “Got that right.”

“And a Magic Island and a Friendship Island and a Loves Pets Island and a Maggie Island.”

The child’s face lit up. “Really?”

He ruffled her hair. “Of course. What kind of islands do you think you have?”

He climbed into the car, listening to his daughter list off the things she loved, as well as things she thought were a part of her, ranging from Mouse Island to Chocolate Cupcake Island as they drove her back to the Carpenters’ home in the warm Chicago summer night air.

They pulled into the driveway sometime later and Harry scooped her up, tossing her nearly high enough to touch the tree limbs in the front yard, ignoring Murphy’s chiding that one day he’d get her stuck up there. He carried her up to the porch and rang the doorbell.

Charity appeared a moment later, smiling at Maggie. “Welcome back. How was the movie?”

“It was great!” Maggie proclaimed. “Dad has a Sarcasm Island!”

Charity lifted an eyebrow and Harry coughed. “Uh, it…makes sense in context.”

“I’m sure. Come on in. She can say goodnight to everyone and then head up to bed.”

“Awww,” Maggie groaned, and Harry chuckled, stepping inside while Murphy brought up the rear. He put her down and she raced into the den. He heard a chorus of children giggling and talking excitedly to each other.

“Can I get you guys anything?” Charity asked, tucking a hamper more securely against her hip.

“No,” Harry said. “We’ll just stay long enough to tuck her in and then we’re heading home.”

“Home,” Charity said, slyness in her smile. “That sounds cozy.”

Harry flushed several shades darker. “I-I meant I was going to take Murphy at her place—TO, TO her place, not AT her place, uh, it’s not what it sounds like—”

Murphy patted his arm. “I think she gets the point, Rain Man.”

Charity shook her head. “Same old Harry. Come get me in the laundry room when you’re done and I’ll lock up after you.”

She headed around the corner. Harry sighed, massaging his sinuses. “I’ll never be one of the cool kids, will I?”

“Sorry, but no.”

“See? I told you Disgust runs your head.”

She placed one hand on her hip, a haughty tone creeping into her voice. “If it did, do you think I’d still be dating you?”

Harry paused. “Maybe you’re a masochist?”

“Maybe?” She smiled as Maggie returned from the den, lowering her voice. “Definitely a masochist.”

She took the child’s hand and followed her upstairs while Harry trailed after them. As soon as they opened her bedroom door, Mouse hopped off of the mattress and raced for them, his tail wagging so hard that his butt wiggled. He licked and sniffed and walked circles around them, calming after he’d been thoroughly rubbed and petted. They changed Maggie into her night clothes and tucked her in with a couple chapters of a Hardy Boys novel. Once she was fast asleep, they bid the Carpenters good night and headed back to Murphy’s car.

They were on the road for a while before Harry spoke. “Do you think she’ll remember things like this? I mean, Disney and Pixar made a pretty good case. Some things stick with you.”

“I think she will,” Murphy said, smiling faintly. “She loves you. I know that much. After all is said and done, that’s the ‘core memories’ they were talking about. It doesn’t have to be one particular memory. Just a feeling that you love someone more than life itself.”

“Hmm, why does that sound familiar to me?” he murmured, sneaking one hand over and catching hers, lifting it to his lips. He kissed her fingers while she drove, following the pale smooth skin of her wrist, eventually turning it over to kiss her palm as well.

Murphy tried to hide a smile, pretending to ignore him, but she left their hands entwined the whole ride all the same. She pulled up to her house and set the parking brake. By now, their hands were sitting atop the stick shift, still warm and connected.

“Thank you.”

She glanced at him, confused. “For what?”

“For being a part of her life,” he said quietly, staring ahead. “I…really appreciate it. Charity is an amazing mother and I’m so grateful for all that she’s done. But she kind of feels like it’s necessary, given my background and all she knows about child-rearing. You chose to spend time with her. That’s important to me, Murph. Especially after we lost Susan and she was all Maggie had before me.”

Murphy squeezed his fingers. “Hey. Look at me.”

He took a deep breath, his dark eyes a little wet. She smiled. “Always, Harry. She’s a part of you, and you’re a part of her, and I’m a part of you both. No need to thank me. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He kissed her, too overwhelmed to even try to come up with words. It lasted a while. He didn’t bother to count the seconds.

“So,” Murphy said after pulling away, her smirk wicked. “I seem to recall mention of taking earlier?”

A wolfish grin overtook his lips. “Why, yes, I believe there was.”

“Good. I guess we’re gonna find out who can turn who Inside Out first?”

“Hell’s bells, Murph.”

“What?”

“…that was _my_ line.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> The most AU thing about this? Charity alluding to Harry and Murphy's relationship without mentioning fire and brimstone.


End file.
